Don't you wanna sleep ?
by Dame de Pique
Summary: On dit du scorpion des sables rouges qu'il n'est pas loin d'un démon.  Que son humanité n'est plus.  On dit surtout qu'il a perdu son cœur le jour où il a troqué son corps pour celui d'une marionnette.  Et si...
1. Chapter 1

C'est en tombant par hasard sur un Fanart de Sasori que l'inspiration m'est venue pour cette histoire. Elle ne devrait pas faire plus de deux ou trois chapitres je pense.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto en dehors de Faye.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasori ne l'avouera jamais mais lorsque la nuit tombait il regrettait d'avoir troqué son corps pour celui d'un pantin. Il ne connaissait plus le sommeil et l'obscurité était pour lui synonyme d'ennui. Lui auquel la nature avait omis de lui faire don de la patience devait attendre l'apparition des premières lueurs de l'aube pour enfin réveiller son partenaire et reprendre leur mission. Autant lorsqu'il était au Quartier Général de l'Akatsuki il pouvait faire passer le temps en confectionnant de nouvelles marionnettes ou en perfectionnant son art, autant en mission il était contraint à l'attente. Souvent, il enviait le blond androgyne qui lui servait de partenaire qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir encore profiter des bras de Morphée.

Agacé, le scorpion des sables rouges décida de faire un tour. Il fit apparaître un clone afin que celui-ci puisse continuer de faire le guet tandis qu'il s'avançait parmi les hautes herbes. Marcher l'apaisait un peu. Après tout, sommeil était un prix si peu élevé comparé aux avantages que lui offrait son corps. Non seulement il ne ressentait plus la douleur mais en plus il avait réussi à faire de lui même une véritable œuvre d'art. Il avait la certitude qu'il pourrait exercer son art beaucoup plus longtemps que celui qui était pourtant de seize ans son cadet. Qu'importait son âge, il était figé dans la beauté juvénile de son adolescence. Son art était réellement supérieur à celui du jeune Deidara puisque celui-ci était aussi éphémère que ses explosions alors que lui, Sasori, était aussi éternel que ses marionnettes. Des années après la mort de Deidara, des années après qu'il soit oublier de tous, lui sera toujours bien vivant sans que l'on n'aie jamais pu en venir à bout. A cette pensée, le scorpion des sables rouges sourit. C'était réellement un prix bien faible à payer. Et puis quand il y pense, le sommeil engendrait les rêves et les siens avaient été peuplés de ses derniers souvenirs de ses parents.

En réalité, il n'avait rien perdu.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers son coéquipier lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il n'était pas seul.

Discrètement il s'approcha du lieu où il situait cette présence et ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir. Il se camoufla derrière un tronc d'arbre et vit une jeune femme s'avancer d'une démarche lente et régulière presque robotique si elle n'avait pas été aussi gracieuse. Son teint était pâle, sa chevelure lisse et brune tombait en abondance sur ses épaules, allant la recouvrir jusqu'au bas de son dos telle une couverture de soie. Son visage de porcelaine était des plus captivant. Son front haut et ses sourcils arqués lui donnaient une allure fière et hautaine. Son visage était très mince, son menton pointu et ses pommettes légèrement saillantes, son nez long et fin, ses lèvres fines et rosées… mais le plus époustouflant demeuraient ses yeux. Grands, en amandes aux allures de félins dont les prunelles uniques d'un bleu acier, glacial mais ternes, offraient un regard mélancolique et donnaient à son visage une expression épuisée. Aussi froide et captivante, aussi lointaine que Sasori. Pour parfaire cette vision onirique, la jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre de soie qui traînait au sol. Simplement retenue par une fine ceinture au niveau de sa taille, les manches retombaient de telle sorte que le tissu dévoilaient les épaules nues et fines de la jeune femme qui retenait de sa main les pans de sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine afin de ne pas l'exposer au clair de lune. En revanche ses jambes extrêmement fines, au teint crémeux se dévoilaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait pied nus sur l'herbe. Il y avait tant de sensualité dans sa manière d'être, dans sa sinistre beauté. Elle marchait avec ses allures fantomatiques, le regard fixé droit devant elle ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'environnait. Il la vit se diriger vers un tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle s'assit et enfoui son visage entre ses mains pour sangloter. Sasori tel un automate s'avança vers elle d'une démarche tranquille. Il s'accroupi face à elle et enroula des doigts autours d'un des poignets fins de la belle inconnue qui sursauta en poussant un bref cri de surprise. Son regard bleu embué de larmes se posa sur le visage si trompeusement doux du déserteur et la crainte se lut dans ses prunelles et elle se leva brusquement dans une tentative pour prendre la fuite que Sasori amorça en saisissant son autre poignet et les tenant avec fermeté cette fois-ci. La brune leva son regard apeuré vers le marionnettiste qui la dominait d'une demi-tête. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et eut un petit rictus. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, elle respirait la jeunesse et l'innocence malgré cette aura mélancolique qui l'entourait… Il caressa ses poignets de ses doigts comme pour l'apaiser.

« Je t'ais effrayée ? » susurra-t-il de son timbre aussi suave qu'angoissant.

Il la vit frissonner au son de sa voix et son sourire s'élargit. Il lui caressa la joue de ses doigts pour essuyer ses larmes et il la sentit encore frémir à se contact. Elle n'osait pas faire le moindre geste tant elle était intimidée. Le regard du trentenaire se fit plus doux, plus rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » lui dit-il d'un ton amusé. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Faye. » murmura-t-elle, hypnotisée par le visage fascinant de son interlocuteur.

« Faye » reprit-il, « Souhaites-tu que je parte ? »

« Non reste ! » répondit la jeune femme « S'il te plait… »

Sasori sourit. La gente féminine était si impressionnable… Aussi exquise soit-elle, elle n'y faisait pas exception. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour faire passer le temps.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tronc.

« Au fait, moi c'est Sasori. » lui dit-il en l'invitant à prendre place à côté de lui.

Elle s'installa en croisant ses fines jambes, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes. Le scorpion des sables rouges contemplait cette inconnu avec intention ce dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte, étant perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain il avança sa main vers son visage de lait et caressa ses cernes qui lui faisaient défaut. L'adolescente leva vers lui un regard interrogateur vers le déserteur qui contemplait ces marques de fatigue les sourcils froncés.

« Serais-tu insomniaque ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Timidement, elle hocha la tête.

« Tu passerais donc toutes tes nuits ici ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

« Mais pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre :

« Je pleure parce que je suis lasse de ces nuits sans sommeil sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je pleure parce que je supporte de moins en moins la solitude et l'ennui à laquelle la nuit me condamne. Je pleure parce que la nuit contraint mon esprit par le biais de ma solitude à se souvenir d'un bon nombre de choses qui devraient rester enfouies… »

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau. Sasori dans un élan de compassion l'enserra dans une étreinte consolatrice. Il fut le premier surprit par son geste. Puis il lui murmura :

« Tu sais, je suis comme toi : Moi aussi j'ai connu des moments difficiles, une douleur que je me suis toujours acharné à masquer. Et moi non plus je ne connais plus le sommeil, pour une raison toute autre d'ailleurs. Cependant une chose permet de rendre tout cela minime : J'ai découvert une passion qui est une véritable source de bonheur pour moi. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

Il sorti un parchemin d'invocation et fit apparaître deux pantins miniatures. Il activa ses fils de chakra et les fit se mouvoir sous le regard émerveillé de l'adolescente dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

« Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. On a eut beaucoup de mal à me l'annoncer si bien que pendant longtemps je croyais qu'ils allaient revenir. Mais chaque jour qui passait, je perdait l'espoir de les revoir. Mais alors que j'avais fini par comprendre de moi-même qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, ma grand-mère, qui s'occupait de moi, décida qu'il était temps de m'initier à l'art des marionnettes qui avait toujours été la spécialité de mes ancêtres et que l'on se transmettait de génération en génération. Elle y voyait la l'espoir de me détourner de la douleur qui sévissait en moi. J'avais tout fait pour masquer ma mélancolie mais elle avait été plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. Quoiqu'il en soit je me suis donné corps et âme à cette nouvelle activité, si bien qu'en quelques semaines, j'étais capable de créer mes propres marionnettes. En fait j'y voyait la le moyen de remplacer ce que j'avais perdu j'étais toujours envieux lorsque je voyait une famille unie, un enfant choyé par ses parents. Je me suis donc mis en tête de faire revenir mes parents. « Papa » et « Maman », c'est ainsi que j'avais nommé mes première marionnettes. Je les avait confectionnées à leur image, grâce à mes souvenirs et aux quelques photos que l'on avait d'eux à la maison. Mais je me suis très vite rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait remplacer. »

Son ton était devenu amer lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase et il vit un frisson parcourir l'échine de Faye qui l'écoutait, le regard fixé sur les deux pantins qu'il maniait de façon nonchalante. Il prit un ton plus doux pour rassurer la jeune femme.

« Mais à présent je suis un homme heureux : je suis allé pour loin que personne d'autre dans mon art, ma passion est un véritable épanouissement pour moi. »

Il fit exécuter une petite danse aux deux petits pantins qui eut l'effet escompté : Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Le roux sourit et remarqua alors un reflet rosé sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il regarda le ciel et vit qu'il s'était teinté de rose. Faye leva à son tour les yeux et tous deux contemplèrent la naissance de l'aube.

« Le jour se lève. » dit Sasori. « Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. »

Quelle était cette pointe de regret qui perçait dans sa voix ?

Il se leva, prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Prends soin de toi. »

« Merci beaucoup Sasori. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Faye le regarda s'éloigner avec un léger pincement au cœur. Sasori devait tout de même se l'avouer, il ressentait une pointe de regret tandis qu'il se séparait d'elle.

Comme un rêve dont tout deux regrettaient le réveil.

Mais qui n'a jamais tenté de se rendormir dans le but de poursuivre son songe ? Qui n'a jamais espéré en voyant la nuit tomber que ce rêve le hantera à nouveau ?

* * *

Verdict ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas du tout sûre de cette fic donc je sais pas trop si elle en vaut la peine.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara sentait bien que son coéquipier était assez étrange ce jour là. Il était étrangement calme, l'esprit ailleurs. Presque mélancolique. Pour Deidara c'était une première de voir cet éternel impatient aussi passif.

En effet Sasori était songeur. Il pensait à sa rencontre nocturne une rencontre aux allures si irréelles, si … oniriques… Oui, il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait rêvé pour la première fois en vingt ans.

Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait pu dévoiler sur lui-même à cette jeune femme. Lui qui ne s'était jamais confié à qui que ce soit, voilà qu'il racontait son histoire dans ses moindres détails à une inconnue… Il fallait qu'il la revoie ne serait-ce que pour connaître son histoire à elle. Pour qu'ils soient quittes. Sasori songea alors que l'occasion se présentera sûrement sur le chemin du retour, pourvu qu'ils s'arrêtent au même endroit.

C'est ainsi que l'impatience propre au caractère du ninja déserteur refit surface au grand désarroi de Deidara afin que cette mission soit bouclée au plus vite.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas là l'unique raison de sa volonté. Car à ses oreilles retentissait encore l'écho du rire cristallin de Faye.

Le jour elle faisait de son mieux pour fuir la solitude. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus sereine : pour une fois, la nuit ne s'était pas présentée comme un fardeau. Grâce à lui… A la fois intimidant et fascinant, son visage exprimant une froide douceur, il lui avait pourtant été d'un grand réconfort. Elle aurait facilement pu croire à une hallucination si seulement le mystérieux marionnettiste n'avait pas laissé les deux petits pantins derrière lui. Elle avait été ravie de pourvoir garder un souvenir de cette rencontre peut-être que cela suffirait à l'empêcher de sombrer dans le désespoir lorsque le soleil se couchera à nouveau ?

Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Faye se joignit à la vie active de son village.

Pour une fois elle pouvait vivre le jour sans l'appréhension de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle le reverrait mais s'efforçait de ne pas nourrir cette espoir pour minimiser sa déception. Pourtant elle espérait. Elle espérait que cette nuit encore il serait là pour dissiper son horreur de l'ombre.

Car sur son front demeurait encore le fantôme du baiser de Sasori

L'impatience de Sasori était telle que Deidara n'osa pas le contrarier. La seule pause que le marionnettiste accorda fut celle, très brève, du déjeuner. Par la suite son empressement fut tel que leur mission fut accomplie en fin d'après-midi. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi rapides, l'efficacité demeurant toujours dans leurs actes. Aussitôt leur tâche accomplie, ils repartirent. Deidara ne demanda pas la raison d'un tel empressement à son coéquipier, troublé par l'expression farouche qu'il voyait dans son regard, lui qui était d'ordinaire si impassible. Le blond fut soulagé lorsque la nuit tombée, Sasori daigna enfin de s'arrêter afin qu'il puisse dormir. Il pu dès lors basculer vers l'univers des songes.

Sasori s'efforça d'emprunter le même chemin que la dernière fois. Il s'avançait à travers les fourrés avec une certaine appréhension. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il l'avait perçue pour la première fois. Elle était déjà là, assise sur ce même tronc d'arbre. Elle ne sanglotait pas cette fois là. Au contraire, elle tenait dans ses mains les deux petites marionnettes qu'il lui avait laissé et un sourire teintait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle les contemplait. Avait-elle elle aussi été hantée par leur rencontre ?

Sasori s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, ses yeux fixés sur elle, comme hypnotisés. C'était comme retrouver un rêve en ayant l'occasion d'y donner suite. Il n'avait jamais été aussi semblable à la marionnette qu'il était qu'en cette occasion.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence, étant plongée dans ses pensées. Mais un craquement de branche derrière elle la fit se retourner et elle le vit. Le ravissement éclaira alors son visage de même que son sourire et ses yeux bleus, si ternes d'ordinaire, se mirent à briller.

« Tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sasori fut tout d'abord surpris. Puis un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres et avec douceur, il lui caressa la joue.

« Oui… Tu m'attendais ? »

Les pommettes de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement. Etait-ce du à ce geste tendre ou bien à la question posée par le marionnettiste ?

En tout cas, elle hocha timidement la tête.

« Quelque part, j'espérais que tu reviendrais… » murmura-t-elle.

Le marionnettiste la fixa dans les yeux quelques instant, un masque d'impassibilité ayant recouvert son visage avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. Avec douceur, il l'attira contre lui, dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés et glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te ravir de ma présence. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Faye… As-tu une idée de qui je suis ? »

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je suis un ninja déserteur, un criminel de catégorie S. »

L'adolescente garda le silence.

« Cela n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ? » lui demanda Sasori.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et planta ses magnifiques yeux de couleur noisette dans le bleu d'acier de ses prunelles.

« Redouterais-tu tant que ça la solitude pour préférer à elle la compagnie d'un dangereux criminel ? »

La gène s'empara de ses traits adorables avant que , dans un souffle, elle ne lui réponde.

« Oui… »

Sasori la fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de l'amener à nouveau contre son torse. Un long silence s'installa tandis qu'il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux d'un air absent. Soudain l'adolescente prit la parole :

« J'ai toujours vécut dans le bonheur, choyée par mes parents, riant avec ma sœur, entourée de mes amis. Je revois encore ces dimanches que l'on passait à pic-niquer dans les bois, je revois encore ma grande sœur me taquiner avant de m'entraîner dans des jeux de notre invention. C'était véritablement l'âge d'or. Tout n'était qu'amour et félicité. Seulement voilà, nous vivions dans le village d'Himura. »

Sasori se figea, prévoyant la suite tragique de l'histoire. Le village d'Himura a été rayé de la carte par Orochimaru il y a quatre ans.

« J'avais douze ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Cette nuit là, nos parents, désespérés, nous ont ordonné à moi et à ma sœur de sortir par la porte de derrière et de nous enfuir. Evidemment, ils nous avaient promis de nous rejoindre tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de bloquer l'entrée aux sbires d'Orochimaru qui mettaient notre village à feu et à sang. Nous n'étions pas dupes et c'est après bien des protestations que ma sœur finit par m'entraîner avec elle. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux à courir en direction de la forêt. Seulement notre fuite n'avait pas échappée aux yeux de certains et alors que nous atteignons l'orée de la forêt, nous fûmes rattrapées. C'est Orochimaru lui-même qui tua ma sœur sous mes yeux. Il s'avança ensuite vers moi qui ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du cadavre qui se vidait de son sang à même le sol. Je n'eut même pas le réflexe de fuir, je ne voyais que le corps de ma sœur qui gisait à mes pieds. Et alors que j'attendais qu'il me donne la mort, il me dit ces mots : « Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu as l'honneur de survivre pour témoigner en personne de ce qui advient de ceux qui osent me froisser. » Il s'éloigna en s'esclaffant et moi je restais seule pétrifiée au milieu de la nuit. Du jour au lendemain, j'avais tout perdu, je me suis retrouvée seule. Je suis retournée dans mon village pour ne trouver que les cadavres de mes proches, de mes amis et de mes parents. Depuis cette nuit, j'ai perdu le sommeil. Je me suis installée dans un village non loin de là et j'ai poursuivit ma vie. J'ai fait connaissance avec les habitants et me suis familiarisée avec eux pour faire en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver seule empêcher les fantômes de mon passé de rejaillir en moi. Seulement la nuit, je demeure la seule éveillée. Alors ces évènements rejaillissent en moi et… »

Sasori avait posé son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le longs de ses joues. Des larmes que le marionnettiste se chargea d'essuyer avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front pour la consoler. Elle tenta vainement de lui sourire et Sasori, touché, l'étreignit. Il nourrit en cet instant une haine profonde envers Orochimaru. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui l'avait conduit à massacrer ce village grâce à ses informateurs. Le dirigeant d'Himura avait refusé de lui livrer des villageois que le sanin aurait préalablement sélectionné pour ses expériences. Orochimaru avait donc massacré ce village pour l'exemple. Sasori reconnaissait bien dans la survie de la jeune fille le sadisme dépourvu de sens de son ancien partenaire.

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Il avait voulu connaître son histoire mais à présent il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ressasser tant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle était fragile, infiniment plus fragile que lui, tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Je suis désolé… » lui murmura-t-il.

Devant le désarroi du marionnettiste la jeune fille essuya ses larmes et cette fois parvint à lui sourire.

« Ce n'est rien… Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je tiens tant à échapper à ma solitude… »

« Oui… »

Un long silence suivit. Cependant le marionnettiste remarqua que Faye le regardait d'un air hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« La dernière fois… La dernière fois tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi toi tu ne dormais pas… »

Sasori se mordit la lèvre. Dire ou ne pas dire ?

Devant le silence de plus en plus pesant qui s'installait, Faye eut envie de se gifler. Cela ne la concernait pas, il lui en avait déjà dit beaucoup sur lui. Elle sentait sa curiosité malsaine et s'apprêtait à lui bredouiller des excuses lorsque le roux fini par répondre à sa question.

« Je te l'ais dit la dernière fois, je suis allé plus loin que personne d'autre dans mon art. J'ai recherché l'immortalité, j'ai recherché la jeunesse éternelle. Et je les ais obtenus. »

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. De peur, de stupéfaction ? Elle resta un long moment à le regarder d'un air hébété. Puis elle avança ses mains vers le visage du marionnettiste et fit glisser ses doigts sur cette peau extraordinairement lisse. Sasori ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce toucher. « Incroyable » lui sembla-t-il l'entendre murmurer. Serait-elle en train de reconnaître la beauté de son art ?

Sasori ne tint plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha peu à peu vers la jeune adolescente jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scellent. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras tandis qu'il l'enserrait par la taille. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'enlacèrent longuement. Malheureusement l'aube vint rappeler Sasori à ses obligations et il décolla ses lèvres des siennes en soupirant.

« Je reviendrais » lui murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Deidara : il y se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec Sasori. Depuis leur retour au Q.G, il était d'humeur massacrante. Il était si menaçant que même Hidan n'osait pas le provoquer. Il restait des heures durant enfermé dans ses quartiers, seul avec ses marionnettes. Le jeune déserteur avait beau se repasser tout le déroulement de la mission en mémoire, rien n'expliquait un tel changement d'attitude.

Sasori quant à lui était plus que troublé. Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait inculqué l'inutilité des sentiments et des liens affectifs et voilà qu'il s'entichait d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait rencontré que deux fois. Pourtant elle lui manquait terriblement. Il avait essayé de créer une marionnette à son image pour combler ce manque mais son art avait été incapable de la représenter correctement. Cela lui rappela l'échec cuisant qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire revenir ses parents. Sauf que là, cette personne était toujours vivante et l'attendait. Depuis une semaine. L'attendait-elle toujours ? Il lui avait promis de revenir tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa promesse. Sa propre attitude l'agaçait. Ses propres hésitations l'irritaient.

Il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression de lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance l'attente suite à la promesse d'un retour. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il détestait faire attendre les autres. Il osait espérer que c'était là l'unique source de son tracas mais il avait clairement l'impression de se mentir à lui-même.

Il voulait se débarrasser de ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient… Mais qu'entendait-il par se débarrasser ?

Inconsciemment, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir le jour s'interrogeaient sur le moral de la jeune adolescente Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, le regard vide, son rire sonnait faux et ses sourires semblaient forcés.

Pour Faye, les nuits n'avaient jamais été aussi longues que celles qui ont suivit les deux visites nocturnes de Sasori. Il avait beau être un criminel, il avait beau avoir le corps d'une marionnette, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi apaisée qu'en sa présence… Après tout, tous deux ont connu la douleur que présente la perte de parents…

Elle avait confiance en lui, il lui avait fait la promesse de revenir, mais chaque nuit, sa conviction s'affaiblissait peu à peu. Après tout il n'avait pas tort, c'était un criminel de rang S… Il devait avoir d'autres choses en tête… Peut-être qu'il l'avait même oubliée.

Et pourtant chaque nuit depuis une semaine elle l'attendait. Et jamais l'aube ne lui parut aussi cruel.

« Cesses de t'illusionner, il t'a oubliée » murmurait une voix dans sa tête à chaque levé du soleil.

« Mais ce baiser… » semblait souffler à ses oreilles une brise matinale.

« Je suis complètement taré… »

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de Sasori tandis qu'il filait à travers toute cette végétation.

Il était allé voir Pein ce matin là, le prévenant de son absence. Le motif qu'il lui avait fournit n'était pas un mensonge en soi : il devait réellement partir en quête de nouveaux espions et recueillir certaines informations. Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison principale de cette escapade c'était _elle_ qu'il voulait voir. Et c'était en _sa_ direction qu'il allait.

Maintenant que le jour la faisait autant souffrir que la nuit, Faye ne savait où trouver son oasis de tranquillité. Neuf jours, dit comme ça, cela représentait si peu... Mais pour quelqu'un qui croyait avoir trouvé un moyen d'affronter l'hantise que présentait la nuit et qui voyait cette solution disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il en était tout autre.

Assise au milieu de cette sombre végétation, elle tenait encore ces marionnettes entre ses mains. Elle souriait comme à regrets et chantonnait :

« Love is dangerous for your tiny heart, even in your dreams, so please, dream softly "

" Mais quand il nous est impossible de rêver, que nous reste-t-il alors ? »

Cette voix…

Faye se retourna. C'était bien lui…

Sasori s'éloigna de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé pour s'approcher de la petite brune. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu de sa superbe depuis la dernière fois. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux d'aciers plus ternes que de coutume… seulement, au moment où elle le vit, son visage fut aussitôt éclairé par un sourire authentique.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, se saisit d'une de ses longues mèches brunes et la lui replaça derrière l'oreille. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut Faye qui rompit ce baiser.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais… »

« Et j'ai tenu ma promesse… » lui susurra-t-il avec tendresse.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? » demanda-t-elle alors sur un ton de reproche.

Sasori la contempla avec un regard étonné.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ais pas pu faire autrement… Navré si je t'ais fait du mal en te faisant attendre… »

Elle le regarda un instant puis s'installa sur les genoux du marionnettiste et s'appuya contre son torse. Celui-ci entoura de ses bras la taille de l'adolescente. Il sentait légèrement le souffle de la jeune fille sur son cou et cela le perturbait. Son trouble augmenta lorsqu'elle y déposa un baiser humide.

« Faye, tu ne devrais pas autant t'attacher à moi… Je… »

Il s'interrompit car Faye venait de le faire taire en déposant un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres.

« Si jamais tu devais encore me laisser seule plusieurs nuits durant, j'aimerais que le souvenir de celle-ci me permette de dissiper les fantômes de mon passé… » lui murmura-t-elle alors.

« Tu… Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il la fit alors basculer en arrière, et la maintint dans cette position. Il caressa le cou délicat de la jeune fille qui en frissonna tout en défaisant le ruban qui maintenait sa chemise de nuit et lui dit :

« Il est vrai que je ne ressens pas la douleur. Mais à vrai dire je ne ressens que très peu de choses. Je peux à peine sentir la chaleur ni même la douceur de ta peau. Je ne peux même pas sentir le battement de ton cœur sous mes doigts » poursuivit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la poitrine à présent dénudée de l'adolescente. « Car à présent je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un pantin de bois. Regardes moi ! Je suis figé dans l'âge de mon adolescence mais il n'empêche que le poids de mes trente-six années me pèsent. Tu as ta vie, ta véritable jeunesse devant toi tandis que moi je ne possède que mon immortalité de marionnette que je ne suis même plus sûr de vouloir. Que ne l'aurais-je pas sacrifiée pour sentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour percevoir sous mes doigts le battement de ton cœur… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Si tu souhaites te rétracter, c'est le moment ou jamais… »

Elle lui sourit avant de l'attirer vers elle.

« Ce sera jamais alors » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.


End file.
